


Broken Strings and Better Dreams

by TwistedAbominationsOfEverything



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAbominationsOfEverything/pseuds/TwistedAbominationsOfEverything
Summary: When Pamela Foster has had enough of Hannah's songs, Hannah has nothing left to defend herself against the nightmares. Her friend Webby wants to help her, with a method that's completely new to Hannah.
Relationships: Hannah Foster/Webby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Broken Strings and Better Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This story borrows some elements from The Witch in the Web, and couples that with smut.
> 
> Contains explicit language, and is not meant for underage StarKid fans. I feel I should apologise in advance for kind of 'corrupting' the single one not yet corrupted soul in the Hatchetfield Universe. My apologies.  
> For people that might think I've sold my soul to Satan by writing this, I can only say: Satan is a real man. ;)

"And that’s the end of it! It’s over! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Pamela Foster stands in the doorway of Hannah’s room. Hannah clutches a white ukulele she was strumming earlier, head down, staring at her old mattress. Her room might not look like it, but it’s supposed to be a safe space. Her room, her bed, her ukulele. The ukulele she needs to play the songs, the songs to keep Nightmare Time away. Just like tonight. Hannah wanted to go to sleep, she was all ready. She brushed her teeth, got undressed and is now wearing her panties and a t-shirt that used to belong to Lex. It's a bit too big, but perfect for sleeping. Lex didn't care for it anymore, because it had some glitter on it. But before Hannah could truly go to sleep, she just needed to play and sing the songs. She had to. But then again, this is her mother’s trailer, and the walls are paper-thin. And Hannah knows her mother doesn't care for her playing any musical instrument. "This is the end of that little guitar, I’ve had enough, Nanners! You keep me awake with the ruckus you make on that thing. For days on end!" Hannah quickly looks up, and locks eyes with her mom. Her dark brown eyes, scared of what’s going to come, stare into her mother’s, by comparison angry and ready to strike. "Yes, ruckus! You can’t really call it music, can you? Now give me that!" "No! I need it! Duke says it’s good for me. It helps to keep the nightmares away!" Pamela sighs. "It’d be way better if Duke stopped telling me how to handle my children and just accepted my advances." And with no further warnings, she lunges forward and pries the instrument from Hannah’s hands. Fear mixed with sadness make Hannah’s words tremble, speaking softly. "No, please. You can’t do this to me." "I can and I will. But you can have it back, if you promise to be a good girl." And Pamela turns around, slowly walks out of Hannah’s room, and slams the door behind her.

Hannah doesn’t know what to do. She’s frightened that she’ll never see her ukulele again, and she just needs it. She knows she needs it. Webby has said it a thousand times. Music and song helps to keep Nightmare Time away. But if she keeps sobbing, keeps fighting with her mother, what are the chances she’d get it back? She wouldn’t be a good girl then, would she? She wishes Lex was here with her.  
Lex would certainly get angry at momma, she’d curse and maybe break a few things. But momma would give up easily, and Lex would take the ukulele back and give it to her. And then Lex would sit in front of the door, keeping it shut, watching her fall asleep, make sure momma wouldn’t enter. But Lex isn’t here anymore. She ran off to Ethan. And yes, she’d promised to take Hannah with her to California, but that had been a long time ago. Hannah hadn’t heard from her sister since. She worked at Toy Zone now, which didn’t make her a lot of money, and she slept at Ethan’s place. No, Lex was gone from her life. The t-shirt she now wore seemed all that was left of Lex in her mother's trailer.  


And then there is Duke, but he comes in and out, not really getting her like Lex did. Duke always tells her he can make things better, but in the end he always buys momma’s lies and goes as quickly as he comes, without solving anything. No, Duke isn’t the person she should count on either.  
That left her with Webby. The sometimes-spider sometimes-person she met one night. Others didn’t understand the connection she had with Webby. They even doubted Webby was real. But Webby was real, and she and Hannah were close friends. Webby is the only one that could come to Hannah’s aid right now. Webby could keep Hannah comfort, keep the nightmares at bay, keep Hannah’s sadness and scareness under control. Webby understands her like no other. But unlike Lex or Duke, you can’t call Webby on your phone. Webby just appears, and it’s not like Hannah can choose those moments. So without Webby by her side, what is she to do?

Bang. Clatter. Hannah’s thinking is suddenly disturbed by her mother, making a lot of noise in the other room. First, she scolds Hannah because of the noise, and now she’s almost disturbing half of Hatchetfield herself. But Hannah has no time to think about the irony, she’s way too busy intensely listening to what her mother’s doing. It sounds like she’s searching for something. Hannah positions herself better, her ear to the wall. Hoping she can stop her mother from whatever she’s doing, Hannah can only think of one thing: give her mom what she wants. And so she has no other choice than to shout: "I’ll be a good girl, momma, I promise! I promise!".  
In the small living area, Pamela’s opening boxes and looking in cabinets. She ploughs through some drawers, getting frustrated as time goes by. Speaking to herself, she mutters: "Fuck, where has it gone? Always the same. When you don’t need the fucking thing, it’s laying in your way. But when you actually need it, it’s nowhere to be found. How typical." Boom. Bang. The searching continues. "Maybe it’s… Maybe Lex put it… Ah, there it is!"  
Hannah continues to listen, her ear pressed to the wall. She hears the distinctive sound of something snapping. And again. And again. And again. She fears for the worst.

Another bang. This time, Pamela kicks the door to Hannah’s room wide open. "There, Nanners, I told you that you could have your thing back. Momma’s a woman of her word, sweetie.” And with a loud thump, Hannah’s ukulele gets thrown to the ground. “See, I’m not that bad. Goodnight." And for the second time that night, Pamela walks out of Hannah’s room, closing the door behind her. In the corner of her eye, Hannah quickly glances a pair of pliers in her mother’s other hand. She looks puzzled for a few seconds, but then she realises what her mother has done. She rushes to her ukulele, and her fears get confirmed: the strings are cut, all four of them.

Hannah is taken aback. She embraces her broken ukulele with disbelief. Her mother had warned she’d cut the strings one day, but Hannah never thought she’d have the guts to actually do it. And yet it has now happened. So many feelings come over Hannah. Shock. Anger. Fear. Even Webby can’t rescue her now. She’s doomed.  
Hannah lies on her back on top of her mattress, her blanket kicked to her feet in anger. She huddles the ukulele in her arms and stares at the ceiling. Small cries escape her mouth, tears begin to well and she’s overthrown with sadness and grief. Hannah feels tired, but she fights the urge of falling to sleep. She has to stay awake. She doesn’t want Nightmare Time to come. But she can’t fight it much longer. Her eyes feel heavy. She clenches her ukulele even harder, but it doesn’t help her. Soon, her eyes close, and Hannah dreams.

\-----

She finds herself in a dark long hallway, with a tiny green light at the end of it. Hannah doesn’t know what to do, but instinctively walks towards the light. It gets bigger and bigger, but at the same time the hallway doesn’t seem to have an end. She’s now so close to the source of the green light, and she’s scared of what awaits her. Hannah takes another step, now coming into the bright green, blinding light. Nothing happens. Just silence. Hannah feels immensely relieved. But then, a voice begins to speak…  
"That’s what happens to rotten bananas that won’t listen to their momma! You'd better listen to me now!" She knows this voice, she recognises the raspy tones. And there he is, the yellow-eyed monster, its tentacles swaying in the wind, its green fur coming clearly into view. "No! I won’t listen to you! You’re bad!", Hannah shouts at him, "I won’t give in!" "You can’t escape me this time, Hannah! I’ll snap your gutsie-wutsies like your momma snapped that ukulele string! I’ll snap them in two!" The monster comes closer, he stretches his arms towards Hannah’s throat, ready to grasp her. Hannah freezes. The only thing she can do is scream. "Help! Help! Please! Webby!"

\-----

"Help! Help!" "Hush, Hannah. Quiet now. Wiggly is gone now. He can do you no harm anymore." Hannah’s eyes shoot open. "Webby!" "Yes, Hannah. It’s all right now. You don’t have to be afraid anymore." Webby, a young woman with long white hair and dark lips, sits on the edge of Hannah’s mattress. Hannah moves her head slowly and looks around. She’s back in her room, still lying on her back on her mattress. She moves her head slightly upwards, and sees her good friend, lighting up the room in a bright white light. "Webby, I’m so glad you’re here! I don’t know what I’d do without you!" "You can always call on me, you know that, do you?" Webby speaks solemnly. "I’m here now to protect you, to keep you safe. You’ve been so brave, facing him alone. Well done." Hannah is still a bit anxious. "But what if he comes back? I can’t face him again. Not without singing my songs and my – My - " Hannah looks down. A black ukulele, with a glossy shine but the strings still broken, lies huddled in her arms. Webby stretches out her arm, raises a finger and places it on Hannah’s lips. "Shhh… You’re not alone. I’m here with you. And when I’m here, right now, at this moment, you don’t need this." Webby takes the black ukulele from Hannah’s hands, and carefully places it on the nightstand next to her. She shuffles over to Hannah, and embraces her. "But what am I to do without my ukulele? How can I keep Nightmare Time away when you’re not here? It’s still broken. How can I sleep without singing the songs?" Webby looks Hannah in the eyes. It’s as if she wants to say something that she meant to say for a while now, but can’t find the right words. She hesitates, and decides that now is the right time. She wants to let her actions speak louder than her words. Hannah would finally understand. The words Webby does say, are to be chosen carefully. She thinks. Hannah’s eyes look at Webby, curious to hear what her friend will say. Webby finally breaks the silence. "As I said, I’m here now. And I know a few tricks to get you to sleep, without having nightmares. But you have to trust me. Do you?" Hannah nods. "Uh-huh." "I didn’t want to try these while you were younger, but now, you’re old enough. Are you ready?" "I think so…" Alright." Webby breathes deeply, "here goes.".

She plants a quick kiss on Hannah’s mouth. Hannah reacts surprised. Is Webby seriously going to kiss her? Like lovers do? "Open your mouth when I kiss you, Hannah." Hannah gasps, but is excited at the same time. She opens her mouth slightly. Webby’s lips touch Hannah’s, and Hannah smells a strange scent, as if Autumn just came and leaves are falling from the trees. She closes her eyes and lets Webby in. Webby’s tongue pushes into Hannah’s mouth, and swirls around. Hannah nervously twists her own tongue into Webby’s mouth, and she tastes that same musky Autumn-like scent. It takes her by surprise. She lightly pushes Webby away. "What’s wrong, Hannah?" "Nothing. It’s new. You taste so strong." "I know, honey. That’s okay. But you wanted to feel good before you fall asleep, right?" Hannah nods awkwardly. "Then let it happen."

Webby now lies on top of Hannah and kisses the girl again, pushing her tongue further back. Hannah once again lets her tongue slip back into Webby’s mouth and accepts the taste. Their tongues keep turning around in each other’s mouths, and their breathing gets heavier. They’re now kissing each other passionately. Webby seems to know what she’s doing, and Hannah tries to copy what Webby does. She hopes she does alright. But how will this help with sleeping, she wonders. It’s as if Webby can read her mind: she locks eyes with Hannah, with an expression of lust, but also one of compassion and understanding. Webby winks at Hannah, then starts to lightly stroke Hannah’s breasts. Webby’s warm hands draw circles around Hannah’s nipples in the same rhythm their tongues move. Hannah feels her nipples get hard through her t-shirt. Webby stops kissing. "Good girl." She pulls Hannah’s t-shirt up, and Hannah feels the cold air on her tiny tits. But not for long. As Webby moves down a bit, she cups the young girl’s breasts. "Does it feel good?" "Yes." Webby’s fingers twist around Hannah’s nipples and begin to stroke the pert boobs. Not used to the feeling of someone touching her nipples, let alone twisting them, Hannah tries to get used to the feeling, and gradually caves in. "Ah, yes, please...", Hannah’s moans get stronger. Then she remembers the thinness of the walls, and tries to keep her voice down. Waking up her mother would be the worst thing to happen now.  


Webby caringly strokes Hannah’s right breast with her left hand and places another kiss in her neck. Then, while continuing to caress Hannah’s breast, she begins to lick Hannah’s left nipple. Webby’s tongue swirls around Hannah’s stiffened nipple. Hannah now finally relaxes. She closes her eyes, and enjoys every gentle lick, every swirl of Webby’s tongue, even the sucking of her nipple. Webby now sucks harder and harder, and finds a rhythm: she sucks Hannah’s left nipple fairly hard, glides the tip of her tongue over the nipple, and now gently squeezes Hannah’s right nipple with her left hand. Webby’s right hand strokes Hannah’s inner thigh. With every lick, the long white hair swoops over Hannah’s breasts. It’s the first time Hannah has ever felt that way, that she’s loved in such a physical manner. She feels sensations coming up she’s never felt before, and she’s loving every second of it.

Webby’s hand moves slowly from Hannah’s thigh to her mons pubis. Hannah gasps. "Are you gonna?" Webby stops sucking on Hannah’s nipple and looks her in the eyes. Then, she whispers: "Have you ever touched yourself down there, Hannah?" Hannah quietly answers back. "No." Webby’s eyes twinkle. "It will feel so good, trust me. Spread your legs a little." Hannah does what’s asked of her, and Webby strokes Hannah’s crotch. Hannah feels herself getting hotter, like a fire that’s building inside her. She’s anxious about what will happen next, but Webby didn’t lie. It feels so good.  
Webby’s hand increases speed as she rubs the younger girl’s snatch above her panties. Her other hand now firmly grabs Hannah’s tits, and she kisses Hannah again, her tongue almost delving into Hannah’s mouth. Hannah gets more and more aroused. She feels herself getting wet down there. She’s not peeing, is she?

And again, as if Webby can read thoughts, she breaks the kiss and whispers: "Your pussy’s getting wet, because the things I do, make you feel good. You like it, don’t you?" Hannah nods. "Then there’s nothing to be scared of. It’s normal to get wet." Webby continues to rub Hannah’s pussy through her panties. Hannah can feel them getting soaked. She breathes deeply. "Let’s get these out.", Webby says, and she tugs Hannah’s panties down, pulls them over her legs and throws them on the floor. Webby now sits right up, on her knees, in between Hannah’s legs, giving her a perfect view of the young teen’s slit.

"Look at you, Hannah, what a beautiful pussy." Webby whispers tenderly. "So wet." She runs her fingers through Hannah’s folds, from bottom to top. She lets her hand rest on Hannah’s pubic hair, and plays with the strands of hair that grow near Hannah's slit. Webby lets Hannah's pubes run through her long fingers. Hannah suddenly realises she has hair down there, it hadn't even crossed her mind yet. And suddenly, the fact that there's hair and that she realises her labia are now bigger than they normally are, hit Hannah. It's as if she realises she's capable of getting sexually excited, aroused even. Shenever thought much about sex, even though Lex mentioned the subject pretty casually whenever she gets the chance. Hannah never suspected her first time to be with a woman. But that's not completely true, she realises. Webby isn't always human. But still, she's glad it is Webby who's with her and doing it. Webby brings her hand down again, and finds Hannah’s clit. When Webby touches Hannah’s little bean, the girl shudders. This has she never felt before, but it feels so right. "Please, go on.", she says. Webby carefully strokes Hannah’s clit, she circles around it, and then, she rubs the little knob as fast as she can. "Oh, yeah, oh.." is all that can escape from Hannah’s mouth at the moment. Two fingers from Webby’s other hand now plunge into Hannah’s little hole, catching her by surprise. Hannah’s eyes widen, and she wants to scream, but then she remembers she should not make this much noise. A very subdued "Aaahhh" is the best she can do.

Webby’s fingers continue to work at amazing speeds. She fingers Hannah’s pussy at a rapid pace, all while rubbing and stroking her clit with her other hand. Her fingers move in and out of Hannah’s wet hole and wriggle inside of her. Hannah feels her body is building up to something. “Ooh! Yes, Webby, ooh!” Webby takes her two fingers out of Hannah’s wet cunt, adds a finger and suddenly puts them back in. "Awh!" Hannah shrieks in pain and pleasure. Webby now rubs her clit harder than ever. "Oh Webby, I feel like I’m going to explode…" "Just let it come." Webby pulls in for another kiss, muffling Hannah’s moans and screams. Hannah feels her body tense up. She has no idea what will happen, but she can’t stop it now. "Oh-oh-oh…" Webby rubs Hannah’s clit a final time, and puts her fingers in Hannah’s pounding pussy as far as she can go. "Oh, Webby, I’m… I’m… AAAAAAHHHH!" Hannah’s body convulses with pleasure, her legs and arms stretch out, and her hand accidentally punches her nightstand. The black ukulele tumbles down onto the bed, in between her legs.

Webby watches as Hannah reaches her first but heavy orgasm. Hannah pants and breathes in and out, but stays silent. Webby slowly pulls her fingers from Hannah’s pussy and sees that Hannah has closed her eyes and has fallen asleep after coming so hard. The girl looked exhausted, no wonder she fell asleep immediately. Webby would lie if she didn't admit that that whole thing didn't get her excited as well, but she quickly reminds herself that this isn't about her. It's about Hannah. Webby looks on with joy. Her method has worked, Hannah is asleep. And if everything goes well, she’ll have different dreams from now on. Better dreams.

\------

"Hey Banana! It’s a good day today, because Ethan and I – Oh shit!" Lex Foster quickly stops in her tracks, quietly steps into her sister’s room and closes the door behind her. Hannah lies on her back, still asleep. It’s an unusual sight: Hannah is almost naked, on full display. Her blanket lies at her feet, her t-shirt is pushed up above her breasts, her panties lie on the ground, and her legs slightly spread open. Lex spots her sister’s white ukulele, strings broken, in between Hannah’s legs. The headstock, the top part, touches Hannah’s pussy. Lex sighs. It reminds her of when she was younger. She knows it well, fingering herself towards an orgasm when she couldn’t sleep, in the hopes of finding some rest. It seems like her little sister has now discovered that way of falling asleep too. The only difference is that Lex was way more careful with it, trying not to get caught in embarrassing positions. She smiles. She picks up the panties and puts them on Hannah’s nightstand. She carefully pulls down her sister’s t-shirt, picks up the ukulele and places the blanket over her sleeping sister. Lex observes the white ukulele. After a heated argument with her mother this morning, she knows what her mom did to Hannah’s ukulele. Lex promises herself to get it repaired, once she and Ethan and Hannah have made it to California. The headstock glistens in the morning sunlight, wet from Hannah’s juices. Jesus, her sister is kinky. Lex herself experimented with a lot of things, but using a ukulele to get yourself off? That’s a first. Lex places the ukulele on the nightstand, next to the panties. As silently as possible, she opens up the window to get the unmistakable smell of sex out of the room. Strangely enough, there’s another smell, like a musky forest, that Lex can’t place. She shrugs and starts to walk out of the room. As she stands in the doorway, she looks at her sister, peacefully sleeping, for once. Lex wonders: who did Hannah fantasise about while touching herself? Probably Ethan. It has to be Ethan. She smiles, steps out of her sister’s room and closes the door.

Inside Hannah’s room, a tiny spider climbs out of the white ukulele, crawls on top of the nightstand, onto the wall, and jumps out of the open window.


End file.
